


His Warm Body

by LoveFandoms828



Series: 🖤 Stuff I wrote for Danny x Karl [Black Mirror] ⚣ ♡ [4]
Category: Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: Black Character(s), Cold Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay, Gentleness, Implied Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together, Night, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Silence, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Spooning, Touching, Warm, bisexual guys, closeness, warmth and scents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Danny and Karl have moved in together. Into Karl's apartment and condo, with his cat. Everything is great. That first night, they cuddle with each other, in their bed.[Nothing sexual, just sweet & soft fluffy-ness]
Relationships: Karl & Danny Parker (Black Mirror), Karl/Danny Parker (Black Mirror)
Series: 🖤 Stuff I wrote for Danny x Karl [Black Mirror] ⚣ ♡ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560478
Kudos: 3





	His Warm Body

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is a slight sequel to 'Rainy Afternoon', btw :)

They've been together and dating for a few months now, after everything that happened. Both guys had talked about something again, for some weeks, finally deciding on an idea. 

Both of them are gonna be living at the same place. Now that it was decided. 

Danny moved in with him. Into Karl's apartment and condo. Since it was large and spacious enough for that. 

Karl helped him put the boxes in certain places, especially their bedroom (they shared it now). 

He walked over and he noticed his cat sitting down on the couch. He had a smile, stroking that kitty's soft fur. 

His cat purred, letting out a small and adorable moew. 

Which just made Karl feel happy, smiling more again. Of this and the fact that Danny was staying here with him. He won't feel lonely anymore (not counting the times he's spend with his cat). 

Karl snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts and his thinking, noticing that Danny wasn't in the living room. 

So he goes to find him, wanting to kiss and be closer to him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That ended up not happening, with both guys being so busy as they worked to get all of Danny's stuff inside. 

Karl sighed softly, then he shaked his head. He let his mind wander as it faded. 

He had already taken off his clothes, putting them down while he was in the bathroom. He takes a shower. He lets that warm water fall down his dark skin and smooth, soft body. He saw his tall self through the mirror that was near him. He hummed quietly, as he thinks to himself. He washed his body and hair with a sweet scented soap. He rinsed everything after that, it all off. 

Eventually, after awhile it seemed like, he finally got out of there. He was drying off with two separate, different towels. Which was one for his hair and another for his body. 

Karl looked at himself in the mirror again, putting on his black boxers and wearing them for sleeping. His v-line and thin stomach shown. 

He walked out and into their room, there was a dim light in there from the lamp that was left on. 

Then, he noticed that Danny was already in bed, half asleep. He smiled softly, getting in and under the blankets as well. He lays down, also next to him. 

Danny let out a hum, when he realized who was here with him. 

It was Karl, naturally. 

Karl kept his smile. He decided to get his kisses and cuddles now, since he hadn't got them earlier. He gets closer to Danny again. 

Danny didn't seem to mind this, letting him do that. He stays where he was. 

They were facing each other. 

Karl wrapped his arms around him, almost tightly. He holds him there, with another smile. He was cuddling Danny, snuggling and nuzzling on him. 

Danny had opened his eyes, leaning over. He was kissing him now, feeling Karl's soft lips that he secretly loved a lot. He was still staring at this other male as well, into Karl's eyes. 

Karl was humming, in a softened and silent way, at that. He let him do this. He also stared at him. Into Danny's eyes. Which he loves too. 

Danny deepened it, slowly, just slightly. He wasn't in the mood to get that kiss heated. Although he doesn't mind giving love and affection to him. Even if he was sleepy, he still gave him these kisses and cuddles. He puts his fingers through Karl's hair, gently. 

Karl lets out a low, quiet noise. He appreciated that gentleness again too. He blushed deeply, yet he felt happy once more. 

He almost shuts his eyes, feeling slightly flustered now. 

Both of them kept this kiss going for a bit longer. 

They pull apart from each other, away from their lips, eventually. Both guys held one another in each other's arms for awhile. 

Danny panted, breathing softly. 

Karl breathed as well, quietly again. He wanted more, but he also feels tired now. 

They would probably do something tomorrow, not at the moment though. 

Danny gazed over at him, as he watched that other dark-skinned male. 

Karl turned around, not facing him anymore. He reached out, turning off that lamp. 

This room was darker, no more lighting in there now. It's quiet. 

They both are lying down, fully on that bed, their heads on the pillows. They're resting, almost falling asleep. 

Danny wrapped his arms around Karl, holding him close. He spooned Karl from behind. He kissed Karl's neck, in a gentle way, like last time. He leaves a slight mark on that dark skin. 

Karl was blushing a bit again, although he stayed there, in Danny's arms. He was loving it, especially this other male's touch and warm body. 

Danny lays down once more. Though he keeps him in his arms, very close together. He's closing his eyes again, like earlier on in this night. 

Which Karl wasn't minding that. 

Karl also closed his eyes, resting with him too. 

Their bodies felt warmer than usual. Than ever before. 

That moonlight shined down and illuminated them, mixed in with these city lights out there which gave a brightness. It was such a beautiful sight. 

They cuddled for awhile, nuzzled and snuggled against each other again now. They are taking in each other's scents and warmth. 

After that, they had fallen asleep, silently. 

It's nice, calm and peaceful, as they're sleeping.

They both slept peacefully, for the rest of that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed it, thanks for reading this 💙♡


End file.
